New Country : England's old friend
by alnile
Summary: A new country decides to join the world meeting finally. England knows this but he did not expect it to be her. One of his old colonies. Now, that country is famous all around the world. This asian country steps on England and he will have none of it. He just does not know one secret the small country keeps form him.
1. Chapter 1

The whole meeting room was buzzing with excitement. News was spreading fast about the new country that was joining them today. Questions like, "is it a boy or girl?", "how would he/she look like", "I wonder if he/she would be nice?" and more. Only the Asian, more like the ASEAN, countries stayed quite. They already know who was coming and whenever another a country would ask them why they would just ignore it. They were all scared for the upcoming country. It was tiny. It was defenseless. And although it had already been through hard stuff, it was still scared. But it never showed it in public.

Then, the door opened, revealing the new country. Everyone turned their head towards the door while China and Hong Kong tried to push it out. Once they succeeded, the locked the door.

"Come back another day!" They shouted. They heard some mumbling from the other side of the door and then heard faint footsteps. Assuming that it was gone, they backed away from the door slowly.

Then,everyone began shouting time at them. Shouting questions. China just tried to explain while Hong Kong stood there with a blank face.

"THE NEW COUNTRY'S NAME IS SINGAPORE NOW STOP BOTHERING US ABOUT HER! DO YOUR OWN RESEARCH!" everybody heard Hong Kong explode.

After a moment of silence, the room was full of noise again. Most of the noise was coming from England.

"I can't believe she's back. I wonder how she looks like now. I bet she's a sophisticated lady with poise and manners."

The Asian countries heard what England said and they had to cover up their mouths to stop from laughing. Singapore was not like that at all. Not even one bit.

"I doubt it. I bet she a beautiful lady with amazing curves and a petite figure. The most beautiful woman on earth."

The Asian countries had to cover their mouths harder. Well, at least the girls. The boys were death-glaring at France for thinking that about their little Singapore. All their looks said the same thing. I going to kill him.

"No you bloody frog! She will be poised and nice. Not a girl in one of your sexual fantasies!"

Once England said that, a argument started between France and England. Arguing about who's idea of Singapore was right.

Then,the doors opened again. And the Asian boys rushed to the door. This time,letting Singapore in. But protecting her by surrounding her.

The little country inside of the surrounding boys jumped, in hopes of looking around the room. The boys led her to her sit and four of the boys, South Korea, China, Hong Kong and Japan, were standing in front of her,on the two sides of her and behind her. Creating something like a box around Singapore. She sighed and laid her head on her table. The other countries tried to take a peak of how Singapore looked like were met with a fist from one of the boys.

"Why are you acting like overprotective brothers?"Singapore muttered while putting her face into the palms of her hands.

"I'm seventeen for god's sake! Why can't you guys trust me?"she kept talking to herself. Half hoping that the boys would also hear. The boys did hear her and silently prayed that Singapore would somehow disappear from the conference room. And maybe from America. Singapore kept muttering curses and sometimes glaring at the boys.

"So damn overprotective sia. What are you boys, not like we steady.* "

.-.

Nobody was paying attention to whatever America was talking about. Even he himself didn't know what he was talking about. They were all staring at the Singapore, well, the four boys surrounding Singapore. The tiny country tries to crawl under the table since the boys had their backs facing her. Then, she saw a small yellow bird. And she screamed. The bird screamed. All the countries looked to see where the scream came from while the Asian boys looked for Singapore.

Singapore, meanwhile, was patting the little yellow bird on the head. After she got over the shock that they were allowed to bring pets into the room, she swooned over the little bird. It was so small and cute. Not like the birds that lived in her country. Most of them were chunky. This one had feathers the colors of child-like sunshine and as small as a penny. It was just so freaking adorable. Soon after Singapore got over her shock, the little bird got over its shock too and started to like Singapore. Since Singapore was once an island, she had a way with animals.

Without Singapore noticing, everybody looked under the table and saw her playing with the little bird. All except the Asian countries. They were still worrying over Singapore.

"She's so cute!" Singapore heard a girl yell. She turned her head and stopped playing with the bird. She saw a blonde woman with emerald green eyes crawling over to her.

"Come here kitty,kitty,kitty" she heard her call. _I'm not a cat..._she thought.

"Gilbird! I found you!" she heard a man yell. The man had pure white hair and ruby-red eyes. He was also crawling over to her. Well, to his bird. She felt scared but she did not show it,instead, she just sat there until the two people reached her.

_Somebody help me,_she screamed in her head.

"Well,well,well. If it isn't Singapore. Pleasure to meet you again." she turned her head around and saw the person she did not want to see the most.

**England...**


	2. Notice

Hey guys! Sorry I'been out been updating. I will update this one day but for now, it's gonna be on hiatus. I'm having writer's block but I have another one with Singapore. You can talk to her there. It's on my profile so go check it out, okay?

-Snowy


End file.
